Hogwarts Castle
The Hogwarts Castle is a vast location and home to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Chamber of Secrets Deep under the dungeons of Hogwarts is the Chamber of Secrets, it was created by Salazar Slytherin during the Middle Ages. The entrance is hidden in a bathroom on the first floor. Dungeons Potions Classroom This dungeon is large enough to accommodate a double class. It is colder in the dungeons than in the main castle. Ice cold water pours from a gargoyle's mouth into a basin in the corner. Slytherin Head's Office Adjacent to the aforementioned classroom. Severus Snape worked from here for many years. This room is filled with bizarre creatures in jars and a private stock of potion ingredients. Hermione Granger, Dobby and Barty Crouch Jr have broken into this office. Slytherin Common Room The entrance to the common room is a blank stone wall. To enter, one must give a password. It has a low ceiling and greenish torchlight. The common room is located partially under the lake. The password was 'Pure Blood' in Harry Potter's second year. Cellar Hufflepuff Common Room A room similar to a cellar, but not at all like a dungeon. It is a very cosy and welcoming place with yellow and black hangings, fat armchairs, and little underground tunnels leading to the dormitories, all of which have round doors like barrel-tops.http://www.jkrowling.com/textonly/fansite_view.cfm?id=2 Kitchens Located directly under the Great Hall, down the same staircase that leads to the Hufflepuff Common Room. It contains tables identical to those in the Great Hall; food must simply placed on the tables in the kitchens, and it magically appears in the Great Hall. The kitchens are staffed by over 100 house-elves including Dobby, Winky and Kreacher. To gain access to the Kitchens, one must tickle the pear on a fruit portrait. Ground Floor Entrance Hall Double oak doors which face west lead into the Entrance Hall. A wide marble staircase is opposite the front door. Two other staircases are in the hall - one leading to Hufflepuff Common Room and the Kitchens, while the other leads to the Dungeons. Also contained in the Entrance Hall are the four hourglasses which show current state of House Points. Great Hall The Great Hall contains a Staff table and four student dining tables: One for each House. The ceiling is enchanted such that it imitates the current weather or mood of the community. This area is used for communal eating, Apparition training, and some exams. Staff room A long, panelled room with mismatched, dark wooden chairs. There is a wardrobe which can become infested with magical creatures. Caretaker's Office An office containing files of student records and confiscated contraband. Argus Filch worked here for many years. Fred and George Weasley, Sirius Black and James Potter have entire drawers for their files on misbehaviour. The office contains well-oiled chains which were, at a time, used to punish students. First floor Girl's Bathroom - Out of Order Moaning Myrtle haunts this bathroom, which is also where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is hidden. Transfiguration Classroom Gryffindor Head's Office Up the marble staircase in the entrance hall and down a hallway. Second Floor Charms Classroom Filius Flitwick worked here for many years. Entrance to Headmaster's Office A doorway leading to the spiral staircase that goes up to the office. A password must be spoken to gain entrance. The entrance is guarded by stone gargoyles. (See Headmaster's Tower.) Library Containing tens of thousands of books. The Restricted Section has books with information deemed dangerous for common knowledge. Students must gain permission from a professor to browse this section. Food is not permitted in the Library. Third floor Trophy room Housing awards, trophies, cups, plates, shields, statues, and medals, which are kept in a crystal glass display. This room also contains a list of Head Boys and Head Girls. Defence Against The Dark Arts Classroom This classroom changes, like the office, with every professor occupying it. It has housed a variety of creatures and students. Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor's Office The office faces south, thus the Lake and Quidditch pitch are visible out the window. When Gilderoy Lockhart was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, this room was filled with pictures of himself. Under Remus Lupin, it contained creatures that were to be used in class. Alastor Moody, who was actually an imposter at the time, filled it with Dark Detectors and Foe Glass. Dolores Umbridge had pink frilly doilies and china plates painted with gambolling kittens. Fourth floor History of Magic classroom This room contains a blackboard, through which Professor Binns, a ghost, enters at the start of class. Remus Lupin used this room when he taught Harry his Dementor lessons. Hospital Wing The hospital wing contains several beds and the Nurse's Office. Fifth floor Prefects' Bathroom Hidden in the fifth door to the left of a statue of Boris the Bewildered. The door opens when given the correct password. There is large pool-like bath and many taps for different types of baths. Sixth Floor Seventh floor Entrance to Gryffindor Tower One may gain entrance through the Fat Lady's portrait by giving the correct password. Entrance to North Tower The entrance consists of a latter leading through a trap door. (See North Tower.) Ravenclaw Head's Office Thirteenth window from the right of the west tower. Room of Requirement The Room of Requirement can only be found by someone in desperate need. One must walk around the corridor three times, passing a portrait of Barnabas the Barmy, all the while concentrating on what he or she needs. When the room reveals itself, it will contain the solution to that need. Albus Dumbledore found the room filled with chamber pots while searching for a bathroom. Towers North Tower Astronomy classes occur here. The Astronomy Teacher's Office is also in this tower. Headmaster's Tower The Headmaster's office is inside this tower. The entrance, as previously mentioned, is located on the second floor. This office is a round room with windows, decorated with portraits of previous Headmasters including Dilys Derwent and Phineas Nigellus Black. Many magical instruments are kept here, such as the Sorting Hat and the Pensieve. Gryffindor Tower The location of the Gryffindor Common Room and dormitories. The common room has a fireplace and armchairs. There are separate dormitories for girls and boys, which are subdivided by year. Girls are permitted to enter the boys' dormitories, but boys cannot visit the girls', because the founders of Hogwarts felt that boys were less trustworthy than girls. West Tower The Owlery is at the top of West Tower. Ravenclaw Tower Located at the west side of the castle. This is home to the Ravenclaw Common Room and dormitories. There is a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw with a diadem on her head. To enter the common room one must answer a riddle posed by the eagle-shaped door knocker. The grounds Gamekeeper's Hut On the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Rubeus Hagrid lived here for many years. The Forbidden Forest Forbidden to students, as it home to a many dangerous and foreign creatures. Detentions are often held here. The Gamekeeper will frequent this area for various reasons. Greenhouses There are at least three greenhouses where Herbology classes occur. Greenhouse three is restricted as it houses Venomous Tentaculas, Mandrakes, and other dangerous plants. The Lake Located on the south side of the castle. Magical creatures inhabit the lake, including a giant squid, a colony of Merpeople, and grindylows. Quidditch Pitch Quidditch games and practices are held there. External Links *Floorplan based based on a list created by the Harry Potter Lexicon http://www.hp-lexicon.org/. References *